


Kinktober 7

by YlvaUllsdotter



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Coitus, F/M, Femdom, Kinktober 2019, Leather, Leather Kink, Scent Kink, Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Sub!Dean, Unprotected Coitus, Woman on Top, don't do this kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 12:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20948381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YlvaUllsdotter/pseuds/YlvaUllsdotter
Summary: A package arrives. She surprises Dean with one of his kinks.





	Kinktober 7

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7 of Kinktober with prompt Leather. It's late, I know. Still, I apologize for nothing.
> 
> [This is what she is wearing.](https://www.extremerestraints.com/leather-body-harness-with-removable-bra.html)

She saw Dean through the post office window, crossing the street with his arms full. Saying goodbye to Martha, she tucked the box under her arm and went to meet him. It was their turn to resupply and she had volunteered to grab the mail while Dean did the shopping. Sam would just have to make a second run for his rabbit food. It was a sacrifice she was willing to make to keep Dean from getting too curious about the box.

He eyed the box in question, watching her slide it onto the backseat while he set the grocery bags on the other side before getting into the driver’s seat. She could tell he wanted to ask about it but chose not to. Flashing him a sweet smile, she grabbed her phone while Dean pulled out into traffic, heading home. 

Back at the Bunker, Dean went straight to the kitchen with the groceries. She detoured past their room to drop off the box, then the library to drop off the mail on the table for later. After that, she joined Dean in the kitchen, helping him put everything away. Once they were done, she slipped into his arms and kissed him softly.

“You should go look through the mail. I left it in the library,” she suggested with a pointed look.

“Err, yeah, ok, I’ll do that then,” Dean agreed, slightly confused.

She gave him another peck on the lips, then left him to get ready. 

She had volunteered to grab the mail because an early morning text message had alerted her to the arrival of the package and she wanted to keep it a secret from Dean. Now, she sat on the bed and used the folding knife that she always kept on her to cut the packing tape. Once the box was open, she shook it gently to tip the contents onto the bed, putting the bubblewrap back into the box and tossing it on the floor for later disposal. Looking at the mess of straps she was glad the box had contained a picture of the item, she might never have figured out where everything was supposed to go otherwise. 

With the picture as a reference, she eventually managed to sort out all the straps, getting the buckles buckled and the snaps snapped. She checked herself out in the mirror, laughing a little at how uncomfortable she looked. It took her another few minutes to get everything to fit just right, moving around, stretching and bending in every direction she could imagine. Once she, finally, felt comfortable, she cleared off the bed and sent a quick text to Dean to meet her in the bedroom.

Dean walked through the door moments later, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of her perched at the foot of the bed. She had opted for an open pose, feet apart, hands flat slightly behind her on the bed. It showed Dean everything while also clearly conveying her intentions.

“Close your mouth, Dean, before you swallow a fly,” she teased him.

Dean quickly stepped all the way inside the room and shut the door behind him. He fumbled with the lock, not wanting to take his eyes off her.

“Wha…?” Apparently his brain needed time to catch up.

“Surprise,” she grinned at him and rose to her feet.

She ran her hands from her barely-covered breasts down to her hips. Her fingers traced the straps crisscrossing her body, the black leather contrasting against her pale skin.

Dean’s breath hitched at the sight, and he took a small step closer.

“You wanna touch, don’t you,” she prompted him, still teasing.

“Uh-huh,” Dean responded eloquently.

Grinning, she grabbed his hands and pulled him closer, turning them around at the same time until his legs hit the foot of the bed. A slight nudge was all he needed to plop down on his ass, still watching her with wide eyes. She placed his hands on her body, prompting him to touch and explore.

Dean’s hands traced the straps, fingertips brushing against her skin. He leaned in and put his cheek on her belly, breathing in deeply. The scent of leather was heavy in the room, and she could see how it was affecting him. She brushed her fingers into his hair, lightly massaging his scalp while he reveled in the feel of the leather, breathing in the scent of it, mingled with her own scent. 

When he looked back up at her, his eyes were lust-blown, his lips wet where he had licked them. He placed soft kisses on her skin between the straps, worshipping her with his hands and lips. 

Watching him sent tingles through her body, all of them converging at her core, making her long for him. Her hands moved from his hair down to his shoulders, nails scraping lightly, grabbing the fabric of his henley. He moved away from her only for as long as it took to pull the shirt over his head, then went right back to touching and kissing her. It was as if he wanted to cover every inch of her, and each touch, each kiss, sent shivers through her.

When she could wait no longer, she gave his shoulders a shove, pushing him back until he was lying on his back, his feet still on the floor. She braced a knee on the mattress and leaned in to undo his belt, pulling it from the belt loops. It rattled when it fell on the floor, but neither of them took notice. Her fingers were already working on the button, then the zipper, going by touch alone, their eyes on each other. Together, they pushed Dean’s jeans down over his hips. By the time they were around his ankles, he had kicked his boots off. Now the pants followed, then his boxers, all discarded carelessly in their need to feel the other’s touch.

Her hands came up to caress Dean’s body and he grabbed her wrists and pulled her down on top of him. She gasped in surprise, then laughed softly at his eagerness. Their lips pressed together in a breathtaking kiss, hands seemingly everywhere at once. Hers went in opposite directions, one cupping his face while they kissed, the other slipping down to wrap around his cock, feeling it throb against her palm. He moaned into her mouth, his hips rolling up, pressing into her touch.

She broke the kiss to straddle his hips, trapping his cock between them. His hands came to rest on her hips, fingers still rubbing the leather straps that lay tight against her skin. His hips thrust against her, cock sliding against her pussy. The straps on either side kept him from being able to slip inside her while also increasing her pleasure. She lifted herself slightly, denying him the feeling of her soft pussy on his cock. Her fingers wrapped around the base of him, keeping him still while she slid the tip just past her lips. Dean groaned at the feeling of her warm, wet softness on him, trying to thrust, to enter her, but prevented by her hold on him.

Lining up, she finally gave him what he wanted and sank down on him, her pussy taking his cock until he filled her up completely. Their sounds of pleasure mingled in the air of the room, his hands tightening their grip on her hips. 

Her hands braced on his chest, she rode him slowly. The straps on either side of her pussy made her feel every inch of him each time his cock slid in or out of her. It was a completely new sensation and she loved it. It squeezed her around Dean’s cock, pulling and tightening in new places, pushing her toward the edge much faster than she was prepared for.

Dean’s head tilted back, eyes closed, lips parted on gasping breaths, his skin flushed with arousal. They were both close, already, and she wanted to feel him come undone beneath her. She slid her hands along his sweat-damp skin to tease at his nipples, causing Dean to gasp in a sharp breath, his hips snapping against her. She pinched both nipples between her nails, dancing along the edge of pleasure and pain.

Dean cried out her name, his body trembling under her, teetering on the edge of bliss. She let him slip almost all the way out of her, then slammed down on him, taking him all the way. He cried out again, his hands gripping her hips so tightly there would be bruises. She leaned back and braced her hands on his thighs, riding him hard and fast, sweat covering both of them as they raced toward the peak.

With a sound that was somehow both a grunt and a shout, Dean’s cock throbbed when he spilled inside her. She was right there, she just needed one last push over the edge. Her hand slipped down to her clit, rubbing hard, tight circles. Dean was still shaking beneath her when she clenched around him, her body trembling with her own orgasm. 

She collapsed on top of Dean, both of them panting with exertion, bodies sticky with sweat. His hands finally loosened their grip on her hips and slid up along her back, wrapping her up and holding her against him. 

Finally, after an eternity, she mustered the strength to roll off him and sprawl next to him on the bed. 

“Well, damn,” she chuckled.

Dean joined in, and before they knew what happened they were full-on laughing together. She had tears in her eyes by the time they both recovered, little aftershocks of chuckles erupting occasionally. She turned her head to face Dean, seeing he had already done the same. They looked into each other’s eyes, the laughter stilling to make room for all the other emotions welling up.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “did you like your surprise?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean smirked. “You definitely have to wear that again.”

“We’ll see,” she teased.

Dean huffed with amusement and moved in to kiss her. She returned the kiss and for a moment all that existed was the two of them, their lips pressed softly together. 


End file.
